


月之影，海之西 番外：无色

by TheYellowHouse



Series: Into Darkness [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, First Time, Historical, M/M, Taishou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 某天晚上，本田菊做了个梦，梦见月光下一望无际的芦苇原。*依旧是番外车，发生于《欲音》之后





	月之影，海之西 番外：无色

“看，早跟你说了吧，这个季节来泡温泉是最好的。”整个身子沉进池子，本田信发出满足的喟叹，回头向长子说道。

“哈……”望着父亲被水汽蒸得红通通的笑脸，本田菊只能点头。

他对这场突然决定的箱根之旅兴趣并不大。但是，父亲很高兴，母亲和樱也很开心，因此他也没什么好说的。

长长呼出一口气，他仰起脖子，望向头顶的月亮。月亮高高在上，悬在夜空中，以淡漠的光晕回照他。不知在东京月亮看起来是否也是如此。

——“少在月亮下走路，”在古书堂，王耀曾这样对他说。“月光对我们来说就像日光一样，能照见许多东西。”

这么说完后，王耀又偏头将他端详了一会儿，而后放下烟杆，露出微笑：“忘了，你已经不用担心这个问题了。”

为什么？当时他这样发问。

“因为现在所有‘这边’的居民都该认得出你了。”

回忆至此，本田菊无意识地摸向自己的左臂。池水热气氤氲，遮掩了人们的视线，但他自己清楚他在左边的手肘内侧有伤痕：两个小点并排，看起来就像针孔。那是王耀第一次咬他时留下的齿痕，丝毫不见愈合的迹象。

王耀没有把他转化为同类，却还是给他留下了这个。

摸着伤痕，他低着头，思绪飘到千里之外。

“是樱花！”

一声近在咫尺的叫喊打断了菊的思绪。他抬头，只见有人指着水面，在那人手指的方向果然有几片樱瓣，顺着池水的波纹，一荡一荡地向这边漂来。“怪了，这家旅馆里有樱树吗？”另一人说。

就算有，对身居深山的这座旅馆来说，也不到花开时节。

“是随风而来的山樱吧。”

“太早了！”

“不算早，在上野公园已经看得到樱花了。”

那花瓣不理会人们的言语，兀自漂开。其中一瓣缓缓荡来，挨近了菊的掌心。他注视着花瓣，心下一动，立刻起身。

“嗯？怎么了？”父亲抬头看他。

“有些头晕，先回去了。”

擦干身子，换上旅馆提供的薄单衣，菊匆匆回房。母亲和樱下榻的另一间卧房拉门紧闭，不见亮光，想必是她们还在泡池子，或者出去散步了；佣人也都不在。他缓缓拉开自己和父亲的卧房拉门。这里的灯不知什么时候灭了。取代灯光照亮房间的，是从敞开的窗门倾泻而入的庭院里的月光。

王耀正在月光的中心，慢慢朝他转过身来。

“起雾了。这么大的雾，等会儿连回东京的路都要看不见了。”

依然是那身黑色长衫。吸血鬼长长的身影伫立在月光下，就像月亮的影子。

“您……”

王耀笑了笑。

“不知道吗？是你叫我来的。”

他愣住了。

“还有，”王耀点头，示意他低头往下看。“你流血了。”

菊没穿足袋。不知是由于粗心还是急切，他在路上擦破了脚腕的皮。鲜血从伤口出来，蜿蜒而下，汇聚到脚跟上方，乍看之下十分吓人。

从对方还在门外的时候起王耀就闻到了血。他看着菊露出困惑的神情，弯腰，掀开浴衣下摆，继而瞪大眼睛。“这是几时……”然后他被皱眉望了一眼。“莫不是这个把您叫来的吧。”

哎呀，自己在这孩子眼中怎么变得跟吸血怪物似的。王耀稍稍有些无奈。

“若没事，我就回去了。”

本来他也只是在东京的家里好好坐着。鲜血的气味，还有回荡在屋子里的心跳声，都令王耀有些心烦意乱。他转过身去。

“等等。”

他回头，只见菊站在那儿，手还停在半空。

“不、就是，那个，关于我的……”微弱的声音逐渐低下去，消失在空气中。王耀袖起双手，站住不动。在他等待的视线下，菊闭了闭眼，最后撇过头去，“……这个伤口，没有合适的东西包扎，可以……问您借条手帕吗？”

王耀挑眉。

“到那边坐下吧。”

旅馆的灯芯草席有些硬。他们相对而坐，一个盘腿，另一个不知该怎么坐好，最后选了个十分局促的姿势。“脚，伸过来。”王耀又说。菊脸上显出微妙的神情，动了动，还是慢慢将受伤的左脚伸了出来。血经过他方才一番动作，已经洇开。红褐色在白色的肌肤上蔓延开来。

“弄得这么乱七八糟的。”摸着那只脚腕，王耀小声说。

“对不起。”

一手抬起脚腕，一手掏出手帕，王耀将手指扣在脚踝上，思索片刻，决定从下方的血迹擦起。他抽出帕子，递到唇边，为了擦掉快干透的血迹，用唾液润湿了一下。就在这时，他摸到菊的脉搏加快了。

青色的血管在王耀指尖薄薄的皮肤下突突直跳。从菊进这个房间的时候起，王耀就能听见那比平常快许多的心跳声。是对方一路小跑过来的缘故吗？

还是别的理由呢？

他抬眼望去，正赶上对方错开视线。本田菊扭着头，双唇紧抿，指尖几乎要扣进席子里去。心跳声太响，响得令王耀怀疑这屋里哪怕不是吸血鬼也能听见。“菊，看向我。”血擦干净了，他却收起手帕，手向下滑，托起了菊的足跟。

王耀没有用上十足严厉的语气。尽管如此，菊还是抖了一下。

“看向我。”

黑眼睛摇晃着视线，慢慢转了过来。作为褒奖，王耀侧过脸，亲了亲脚踝。他听见对面传来抽气声。“叫我过来，到底是为什么？”

沉默。

回避问题，需要惩罚。

王耀对准脚腕的伤口，咬了下去。伴着一声惊呼，尖牙轻易刺破刚刚凝固的血块，嵌进肉里。鲜血涌进吸血鬼口中——并不很热，但与他毫无温度的嘴唇相比已足称温暖。他用最缓慢的方式舔食，就像享用盘里最后一块点心。“忘了？”

在他对面，菊脸上满是疼痛、惊惧。

除外还有他所熟悉，但在此情此景之下有些怪异的另一种神情。

他在新伤上重重一吮。对方的脚在他手中猛地跳了一下，似是想要挣脱，但被他牢牢抓住。此时此刻，本田菊到底在想什么？王耀突然很想知道。

但太不妥当。

他终于将菊放了下来，放开前还细心替对方止了血。月光下，珊瑚朱色的足跟与白玉样的足背干干净净，躺在他手中，贴着他的掌心。一股莫名的满足感涌上他心头。

他的衣角被轻轻抓住。“您该走了，”菊倾身上前，低着头，对他说。“父亲就快要回来了。”

话这么说，抓在王耀衣角上的手却更加地收紧，不知是在制止还是在挽留。

王耀垂下视线，确认性质地往对方两腿中间望了一眼，果不其然看见了薄单衣无法遮掩的某个东西。他抬起唇角，拿开了菊的手，“还是再等会儿吧。”

人类被吸血鬼取食，会被挑起欲望。

王耀当然清楚，不过他没想到这种情况在刻印的接受者身上也能出现，毕竟他活这么久还从来没啃过窝边草。

换作一般人，这个时候抱到他身上来求他都不稀奇。

抱着微妙的叹服心情，王耀重又捧起那只脚踝。这回他只是在柔软的踝骨上轻吻，摩挲脆弱的筋络。随即，他沿着小腿，慢慢向上，将浴衣下摆底下的肌肤悉数问候。

“等、王先生……！”

王耀无视了。不一刻，被压抑的呻吟便从六折屏风下传出，盘旋在天花板，时断时续。本田菊半卧在榻榻米上，一手支住上半身，另一只手则徒劳地捂着口。感受到那有些愠怒的视线，王耀从对方两腿之间撑起身子，迎上目光，半是好笑地开口：“别弄得像是我在逼你一样嘛。”

漆黑的眸子在月光下晃了晃。

勾起嘴角，王耀又俯下身去，“不论纯血种，还是转生种，在漫长的年岁中我们都进化出了预防猎物反抗的机能。”他在那昂起欲望的前端亲了一下，听见头顶的呼吸屏住了。“这种事，别在意 。”

短暂沉默。菊开口，听上去出奇冷静：

“……对每个‘猎物’，王先生都会这样耐心解释吗？”

这问题问得可真有意思。王耀转了转脑筋，将回答、连同炽热的肌肤一并在舌尖品尝了下，才道：“不。”

接着他将菊整根咽下。在他头顶，一声惊呼被重重地吞了下去。是自己太凉了吗？王耀这么想着，只动作几下便离开了，改为用舌头挑逗。还好他刚进食过，体温不算太离谱。感到掌下的大腿慢慢平息了颤抖，王耀心下又是一笑。归根结底，人还是乐于享受的生物。

“如何？”

抛出这个问题王耀就没打算要回应。然而，他忽然被拉住袖子。他抬起头，只见本田菊注视着他，眼里写满说不清道不明的情绪。“王先生。”

没有下文。王耀望着他，耐心等待。菊错开视线片刻，动动喉结，又更加坚定地望过来。他抓起了王耀的领子。王耀任他拽自己过去，直到他们双唇相接。

菊第二次的吻（王耀猜是如此）比他预料的要熟练；莽撞，但却真真切切地勾起了他的欲望。那就像一只蝴蝶，或一团火焰，直直往下，落入胸膛。捧着菊的后脑勺，王耀默默想：他上次有这种感情是什么时候？——应该是上辈子了。人的肌肤，人的体温，都如同阳光，是无比遥远的回忆。

该感谢这孩子。

于是，他偏头，顺应菊的步调，由年轻人在自己口中胡乱探索一阵，随后再稍稍扶住那只下巴，开始有条不紊地传授正确的方法。水声在只有月光的房间里显得格外响。不一会，菊的脸颊就烫得不行。他感到自己的腰带被解开了，一半的浴衣从肩头滑落。

“啊。”

肌肤直接与夜晚的凉气接触，哪怕刚从温泉里出来不久，还是颤抖不已。本田菊被轻轻推到榻榻米上。在被影子遮蔽的视野中，王耀的微笑暧昧不清，“果然从这个角度看风景更好啊。”

菊眨了眨眼，“王先生。”

“嗯？”

“以后这种时候，您还是别说话为好。”

王耀扑哧笑了，边拉长语调叫着“好过分呐——”边抱了上去。搂着那稍显单薄却又十分舒适的青年躯体，他突然想唱歌，便哼起小调来。

在他身下，菊顿了顿，“这不是您家的调子吧？”

“不是，”王耀支起手肘，指尖拨开挡住菊双眼的乱发。“偶尔也想唱唱你们这儿的曲子。”

“……客人之谊？”

“兴致之至。”

接着他懒得说话了。衣襟敞开后，菊大片的肌肤沐浴在月光下，泛着清辉，不是女子肌肤那种凝润无暇的白，而是在一些地方有淡淡阴影的、带着冷峻感的白*。像一片新雪地，王耀暗想。他在这片雪地自上而下地留下痕迹，听见细碎的呼吸抛洒在自己的耳畔。

“想怎么做？”他俯身在菊的肩头低声问。“像上次一样，还是更多点？”

没有言语；心跳声告诉了王耀答案。

“好孩子。”

濡湿的手指伸到入口。大约是因为年轻的身体还记得上次的欢愉，扩张没遇到太大障碍就完成了。在他身下，菊喘着粗气，一只手仍扣在嘴上，目光死死钉住屏风上的松与鹤。

到正戏时却有些困难。王耀用另一手扶住那正在发抖的大腿，侧过脑袋，将吻印上菊的膝盖：“别怕。”

“上次您也是这么说的。”他身下的人喘着气，说。

“是吗？”他又在大腿内侧吻了吻。“那上次，我说错了吗？”

无法说不，但也没有说是，菊只是像被晃了眼睛一样，飘开视线。而他的身体已经违背主人的意愿，期待得发烫。

“别怕。“用掌根托住菊的脸颊，王耀又说了一遍。

他也的确履行了未出口的承诺。进入的时候，王耀将动作放得极缓，一遍遍试探，又浅尝辄止，直到终于将自己完全填入对方的身体。炙热与湿软紧紧包裹着他。如果他还有呼吸，此刻他应该也会像对方一样喘气。“……还好吗？“

菊只是紧闭双眼。原本白皙的脸涨得通红。

一只微凉的手落下，抚慰般摩挲着菊的脸。与此同时王耀开始了动作，同样极其缓慢而轻柔。他有些眩晕。在他注视着身下喘息不停的青年的时候，方才接吻时造访过他的那只蝴蝶似乎又回来了，只不过这回，是从他的小腹里头往上飞舞。那只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，将火星洒到他身体里的一处处角落，就像他体内有冰封的血被唤醒，重新开始流动，重新温暖起来。

奇怪，他本应没有血了才对。

王耀摇摇头，甩掉无谓的念头。他凭着记忆摸索，很快找到了本田菊体内的那一点。将腰用力往前一送，他满意地看到对方惊叫着从榻榻米上跳起身子。

“没什么肉啊，菊。”边说，王耀边趁机将一只手捞到菊腰下，另一只手用指尖描绘脊背正中那道柔软的凹陷。菊脸上显出完全的惊愕，似乎从没想到自己的后背也会是敏感带。他紧紧咬住嘴唇，然而，痒与冰凉蜻蜓点水、稍纵即逝的感觉，很快就令他再也忍受不住了。濒临气绝般的哽咽散落在温度渐渐升高的空气里。望着青年柳条样的肢体在自己身下扭成弯弓，蹦来蹦去，王耀觉得甚是有趣，一个没忍住笑出声。

他被狠狠瞪了一眼。

“抱歉，抱歉，“他笑着，又摸了摸菊的脸庞。他感觉像在捧一只温热的小雏鸟。

“恶趣味也请适可而止……啊！”

话音未落，又被重重地顶了一下，菊从榻榻米上弹起来，浑身颤抖。他的浴衣全滑落了。

“已经不痛了吧？”

“这种事、呜！这种事情……”

——就算问他，他也不知道。菊感到自己整个人从中间被劈开，手脚都被大头钉钉住，疼痛难忍。

可是，又有不知从哪里钻出来的爬虫，衔着蜜，将他的疼痛一点点修补好，变成某种全新的东西。他又痛苦，又麻痹，又快乐，对自己的身体彻底失去了掌控。意识朦胧间，他感到自己从榻榻米上被拉起来，倒入一个怀抱，接着又被不断索取。一波又一波的热潮将他从脚到头淹没。他不知道自己发出了什么声音，也不知道自己有没有哭，只知道有只手一直在安抚他的脑袋。

在意识完全消退的前一刻，菊感到一个吻落了下来。

 

“还以为你昏过去了。”

菊刚睁开眼，就听见这句话。他迟钝地转动眼珠，扭过头，发现王耀坐在他身畔，正低头看他。

“……没有昏。”

头脑只混沌了片刻，马上便清醒了。似乎他只是好好地睡了一觉。

“没事就好。”

之后，房间安静下来。菊动了动，又发现自己躺在被褥里，好端端地穿着衣服，显然被照料过。王耀靠在半开的纸拉门上，手中拈着烟杆，但并没有将烟丝点燃，只是搁在膝头。菊看不清他的神情。

“……说起来，王先生。”

王耀回过头。

“刚才，在被……在伤口受您照顾的时候，我好像看见了东西，”菊顿了顿，犹豫该如何措辞。“有很多画面，还能听见人说话，像看电影戏、不，也不确切，就像做了一个非常短的梦……”

话语戛然而止，因为菊在一瞬间感到王耀严肃起来，甚至变得有些可怕。然而，那个瞬间就那样过去了。王耀低头，在地板上磕了磕烟锅，开口，语气平静：“见了什么，仔细讲讲？”

“不记得了。”菊确实不记得。

过了很久，王耀才再次开口：“吸血鬼在直接咬食的时候，可以读取人类的一些——不妨称为‘片段’吧。我们之中有的认为那是记忆，有的认为那只是些瞬时的念头，没有意义。有时，被吸食的人类也能做到。”

菊有些吃惊。

“这样啊。“

似是听见了菊内心翻腾着的想法，王耀又看向他，笑了一下，“放心，我没去读过你的脑子。”

“啊，不是那个、我没那样想过……”

轻笑着，王耀扭过头去。

过了一会儿，菊鼓起勇气问：“是十分严重的事情吗？”

片刻安静。

“谈不上严重，只是会变得有些麻烦。”

“麻烦？”

王耀没有回答，只是望着庭院，哼起了小调。

_此生为游耶_

_此生为戏耶_

_侧身闻子嬉_

_吾身亦翩然**_

哼到一半王耀感到有视线落在自己脸上。他回过头去，对上一双漆黑的眼睛。“吵到你了？”他问，伸出手去，帮菊掖了掖被子。

随着他的动作，菊像受了惊，往被子里缩了一点，“也不是……只是好奇，王先生在看什么呢？”

没看什么，但这样回答当然没趣。他微笑着答：“在看芦苇。”

“芦苇？”菊微微睁大眼睛。

王耀回过头去，对夜空长出一口气。

“可是院子里没有芦苇啊，王先生。”

 

王耀离开后，菊躺在被窝里，望着从纸拉门透进来的月色，不知不觉沉入梦乡。

梦境中，他不知怎么的来到一片芦苇原上。苇海被月光镀上一层薄薄的银灰色，波浪层层叠叠，望不到尽头；除此之外这里什么也没有，没有声音，没有别的色彩。他不论朝哪个方向走，走多久，所见的都是一模一样的景色。最后，他伫立在随风摆动的芦苇的中央抬头仰望，夜空中，一轮硕大的圆月俯视着他。

似乎在哪儿也被这样的视线注视过——这样想着，他向后倒下去。

就这样在月亮的注视下睡去吧，倒也不寂寞。

于是，他的意识沉入了深深的苇海。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 想对刚泡完澡松松垮垮地穿着浴衣的菊摸来摸去，但是搞处男真的很难。
> 
> *此处描写参考了三岛由纪夫的《春雪》。
> 
> **出自《梁尘秘抄》。原文如下：
> 
> 遊びをせんとや生れけむ、戯れせんとや生れけん、遊ぶ子供の声きけば、我が身さえこそ動がるれ。
> 
> 本文选的是一种版本的译词。另有一种：
> 
> 且玩焉，生于世。且戏焉，生于世。且听玩童之声，或然此身亦动乎？
> 
> 至于调子……原本应该并没有，老王怎么哼的请参考大河剧《平清盛》主题曲（。


End file.
